


Broken

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Overprotective, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Revenge, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky had this image of their relationship being her always fishing him back from the dark depths. He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Bucky fell for Jemma because of her strength, because she was stronger than him. Because when he was lonely and unsure she was there pushing him through it all with a smile on her face.

He honestly thought it sounded like a cheap romance novel that he vaguely remembered his sisters becoming engrossed in behind closed doors. The wounded soldier, scarred and broken, finding some kind of life in the nurse who brought him back to life. It wasn’t as simple as that. He was a lot worse then scarred and broken, she was a doctor and not a nurse, and there were other people that helped with his recovery, but Bucky fell for her.

He fell for her, and for some stupid reason she decided she would have him.

Bucky had this image of their relationship being her always fishing him back from the dark depths. He was wrong.

They hurt her, they hurt his Jemma. And suddenly something was different, because she’s his. She is his Jemma, and anyone who touches her he’ll make them fucking beg for death.

Steve doesn’t know. Steve can never know what he did with that week he was off the radar. Maybe Steve knows, but he doesn’t ask.

She’s crying from a nightmare and reaching for him, and before long he’s inside of her, moving slow, but with determined strokes, because he is going to show her much he needs her.

Bucky isn’t normal, and while one man might whisper sweet nothings into his lovers ear as they come together, Bucky whispers death, and he swears on his own life that the next person who lays a fingers on her will burn.

It isn’t right, it isn’t normal, but after her body is curled around him. There’s a moment he might wonder if he is the worst thing for her, but when she asks if he will stay there the next night Bucky realizes she needs him, and he isn’t letting her go.


End file.
